Leone Abbacchio
|gender = Male |nation = Italian |height = 188 cm |weight = |blood = A |hair = White |eyes = |color = |movie = Sling Blade |food = White Wine Ruchetta Salad Margherita Pizza |actor = Monica Bellucci |animal = |occupation = Passione Police Officer |flower = |musician = Claudio Monteverdi |sportsman = Ayrton Senna |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = Chapter 456 5 Plus 1 |mangafinal = Chapter 550 Like the Falling Sky Chapter 591 Sleeping Slaves (2) |animedebut = |gamedebut = Vento Aureo (PS2) |seiyuu = Tetsu Inada (PS2 Game) Taiten Kusunoki (All-Star Battle, Eyes of Heaven, Ultra Jump CM) |voiceactor = }} is a side character and ally featured in Vento Aureo. Abbacchio is an ex-cop who is loyal to Bruno Bucciarati as well as a member of Passione and by extension Bucciarati's gang. He accompanies him and Giorno on their mission to protect Trish Una. A serious man of priority in his tasks, he provides the team core information on their journey. Appearance Abbacchio is a tall man of slim build. On his head is a serrated headpiece that acts as a headband.“Feelin’ JOJO”! ~Part 5 Q & A~" ( "Weekly Shonen Jump" Issue 9, 1998) He keeps long, light hair, dividing into spikes that angle outwards or upwards at their ends. He wears a long, dark, lapelless overcoat with laces that cross his bare chest; dark pants, and black shoes. The buckle of his belt bears the silvery/golden insignia of the letter "A". When he was younger, during his service as a police officer, his hair was trimmed short in a crew cut hairstyle. Jolyne, Fly High with GUCCI Abbacchio makes an appearance in the one-shot wearing a green jacket with blue buttons, a white pull-over, brown trouser and red shoes. He is consistenly portrayed with blue hair and blue headpiece. Personality Abbacchio is stern and distrusting, believing that trust must be earned. To begin with, he antagonizes Giorno as the new member; highly critical of the assumptions embodied by his movements and actions; freely presenting Giorno a teacup of his own urine as a trial. He regrets his past, having caused the death of his partner as a policeman after he had accepted a bribe. He is highly dedicated to the mission of his group, aiming to absolve himself of or forget his mistake. Abilities Abbacchio's Stand, Moody Blues, re-enacts events occurring in a given place within a time specified by his user. Synopsis History Abbacchio became a police officer after graduating high school. He was very sincere about protecting people, but not long after he was stationed in his area, he realized his job had a lot of contradictions. Though the police officers risked their lives to protect the people, the people are not grateful, always trying to get out of punishments and sometimes even accusing the officers of not doing their job. And even the criminals who have been put away by the police can easily be released if they have enough money. Abbacchio began to learn of these contradictions, and one night while on patrol, he came across a man working with a prostitute. The man said that he and the girl were just trying to help the girl's father repay his debts, and quietly hands Abbacchio some money as a bribe. Abbacchio is conflicted as to whether or not he should accept the money, but reasons with himself that the streets are full of people like him and even if Abbacchio did send the man to jail, he could easily pay off the lawyer and judge to get out, and that he was still protecting the streets by accepting the money. One night a thief was reported breaking into an old man's house. Abbacchio and his partner arrived on the scene and split up to try and trap the thief. As Abbacchio entered the house, he stumbled upon the thief, who was trying to escape through a window. It turned out the thief was the same man Abbacchio had accepted the bribe from before. The man recognized Abbacchio and tried to reason with him that if Abbacchio let him go, the man wouldn't cause anymore trouble, but Abbacchio was adamant that he was arresting the man. The man said that if Abbacchio arrested him, then everyone would know that Abbacchio accepted bribes. As he talked, the man began to withdraw a gun, but before he could shoot Abbacchio, Abbacchio's partner burst in, shooting the man, but also getting shot in Abbacchio's place. Abbacchio was punished for accepting the bribe but the fact that his partner died because of his corruption, haunted Abbacchio. He lost his life's purpose and joined the gang, only ever happy when he received a mission of high importance, because it allowed him to forget everything else.Chapter 485: Man in the Mirror and Purple Haze (7) Vento Aureo (2001) Abbacchio was introduced to Giorno as part of Bucciarati's gang along with Narancia, Fugo, & Mista as someone that didn't have much respect for Giorno, even mentioning that he wasn't willing to show his Stand while Giorno was around simply because he was a new member. He first shows his Stand power as he helps Bucciarati track down the man attacking the gang on the boat headed to Polpo's fortune. He, along with Giorno & Fugo, is sent to Pompeii to extract a key for the boss. It is there that Fugo is attacked by La Squadra di Esecuzione member Illuso, dragging him into the mirror world. Fugo then activates his Stand, Purple Haze, which was separated from his user through the mirror. Abbacchio alerts Giorno to run away since Purple Haze's power would instantly kill them both. Giorno wants to aid Fugo, but Abbacchio is adamant to leaving him since they have to obtain the key, regardless of their feelings to help Fugo. Abbacchio leaves to get the key as Giorno stays, as the two separate, Illuso attacks Abbacchio by pulling him into the mirror world, but to his surprise, Abbacchio substitutes himself with Moody Blues. Before he defeats him, Illuso pushes half of Moody Blues out and pulls half of Abbacchio in, preventing both him and his Stand from attacking. In a desperation move, Abbacchio grabs the key, cuts off his own hand, and uses Moody Blues to rewind his hand's movements back to where Giorno is. Illuso taunts Abbacchio as Giorno is only looking at the key instead of running off with it. After Illuso is defeated by Giorno and Fugo, Abbacchio loses consciousness wanting Giorno to learn from his actions. Bucciarati later zips up Abbacchio's hand back on using Sticky Fingers. Abbacchio is present for a few more attacks from the assassination squad. After Bucciarati encounters the Boss, he declares that assisting him with protecting Trish will label everyone who does so a traitor to Passione. Abbacchio eagerly steps on the boat saying that "I am a man with nowhere to go, I've been in many places in this country, but the only place I feel at peace...is with you!" Everyone but Fugo joins after. After attempting to use his Stand powers to replay the events leading up to a picture of the boss' daughter being taken, Abbacchio is killed by the Boss's Stand with a single punch through the stomach. Abbacchio is shown afterward passing on, as he joins the spirit of his old police partner who had already forgiven him. Legacy After his death, Abbacchio held in his hand a piece of an imprint of the bosses' face and his hands leading Bucciarati's gang to partially see the face of the boss. Giorno was able to use Gold Experience to return the piece back to Abbacchio's mold. In Video Games Vento Aureo (PS2) Abbacchio appears as one of the 8 playable characters in the game. He is playable in the second battle with Illuso in Super Story and some chapters in Another Story. Gameplay-wise, Abbacchio can only attack with regular punches and kicks as he has no real special attacks of his own. Moody Blues, when activated, possesses stronger attacks and can be used to defend Abbacchio. Moody Blues' special ability allows Abbacchio to record all of the movements done by the player. However, Moody Blues will be frozen and vulnerable for as long as the player continues recording. If Abbacchio successfully completes the recording, reactivating Moody Blues will cause the Stand to replay all the recorded actions, dealing proper damage and creating combo opportunities. The recorded moves will stay "saved" until Abbacchio uses the recording ability again. Aside from being playable only in the battle against Illuso, unlike Narancia and Bucciarati, whose deaths occur before and after the Story Chapter is cleared, Abbacchio's death possesses a fully animated chapter in Story Mode. All-Star Battle (PS3) Abbacchio appears in the game as a menu explanatory character, being the player's guide during the BGM VIEW mode. The game depicts him using Moody Blues whenever the player wishes to listen to the game's audio and soundtrack. He is the only unplayable member of Bucciarati's Gang. Eyes of Heaven (PS4) Although he is not playable, Abbacchio appears in a manga cutscene in Chapter 2 and is also seen in the ending of Story Mode. In an interview with Hiroshi Matsuyama, it was stated that Abbacchio, and 119 other characters, were originally planned to be in the game. Apparently Abbacchio made it into beta testing, but the team had trouble making Moody Blues' ability to replay his opponent's moves viable in-game.Ultra Jump 2016 Issue 1: Interview with Hiroshi Matsuyama Trivia *According to Hirohiko Araki but never demonstrated within the story, Abbacchio is physically the strongest in the Bucciarati's Gang. * He appears along with Bruno Bucciarati and Polpo in the one-shot Jolyne, Fly High with GUCCI. Gallery Manga= Abbachio Profile.png|Abbacchio's profile Abbachio.png|First appearance 9e242f59.jpg|Offering Giorno a cup of 'tea' Moodybluesfirst.png|Revealing his Stand Bruno&Squad.jpg|With the rest of Bucciarati's gang ZuccheroJumped.PNG|Abbacchio kicking Zucchero's headless body alongside Narancia and Fugo Doppiokillsabachio.png|Diavolo (as Doppio) fatally wounds Abbacchio ac72321bd8266212770de32c09a4ed23.jpg|Abbacchio rests in peace RIPGang.png|Abbacchio, Narancia, and Bucciarati are freed from their slavery to fate LeoneGucci.jpg|Abbacchio in Jolyne, Fly High with GUCCI |-| Game= Giogio05.png|Abbacchio in the Vento Aureo PS2 game (PS2) abbac_moody_ps2_jojoxserie.jpg|Abbacchio with Moody Blues, Vento Aureo ASBacchio.jpeg|All-Star Battle menu appearance EoHSquad.jpeg|In Eyes of Heaven with Bucciarati's Gang |-| Other= SAS Aba.PNG|Abbacchio as a SAS figure Leone01.jpg Leone02.jpg Leonegiofugo.jpg Brunogang.jpg Brunogang2.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Passione Category:Deceased Characters from Part 5 Category:Main Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Bucciarati's Gang Category:Ghosts